The Newbie
by Milos
Summary: Yukari Yelnam had no idea what Vocaloid was...little did she know she was about to find out. Main character: Yukari. Main pairing: Kaito and Miku. Please Read. R&R!


**The Newbie-Chapter 1**

**YAY! My first story is up! Don't yell at me, Onigirimi or Tetrarossa! Your beginning of the stories "My Vocaloid"**

**and "A Twisted Kind of Love" I kind of used the beginning of them...so don't sue me. Sorry If I offended you.**

**ANYWAYS! The vocaloids don't show up in this chapter, but they will in the next one so...Wait 'til then! On with**

**the story! R&R!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I've catagorized my school in three groups- friends, idiots, and the teachers. The "friends" category is not a big one. At all. Seriously, there's only

like, 8 or 9 people in it. The "idiots" catagory, for instance, is quite large. So big, in fact, you could make a giant stupidosaurus. The "teachers"

category is self explanatory.

Well, school isn't all bad. I mean, I still have friends, right? You know, the people who aren't total morons. The people I can count on. The people

that DON'T yell out personal info for the entire world to hear!

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Yukari Annej Yelnam. (Oohh, my initials are Y.A.Y.! I'm special. :3) I am a girl. I have reddish-brown hair, and

almost black eyes. But you know what? I had no idea what I was getting myself into by signing that simple document from something called "Vocaloid."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Yukari P.O.V.)

This morning was like any other morning. I get up, reluctantly, eat a blueberry muffin, change clothes, brush my teeth, etc. Then I get a lift to school by my mom. "Thanks. I love you mom. Have a great day!" I say, which was the usual goodbye. My mom said, "You too."

She drove off. I stood there, gaping at how big the school was. 'So this is what Junior High is like...' I silently thought to myself. Not that I've never

been to school before. I just grew up in elementary school.

"YUKARI!!!" I heard someone yell behind me. It was Ribii, another girl that belonged

in the "friends" category. "How has your Summer been?" She said. I said, "Ribii, I saw you yesterday." We both laughed. And thus, we walk to school.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I tried to look oblivious to everyone saying "hi" to me. I didn't really want to talk to them. I was so nervous, if I opened my mouth, I could have thrown up. Which I didn't. Which was good.

Ribii kept on talking about how "super" her Summer was. "Yeah, and we got to go to Canada!" She exclaimed. I sighed. She always bragged

about going out of the country. I've never been out of the state. "AND I'll go to Spain this year for choir!" She said. I have to admit, she was a

pretty good singer. I could sing too, I just wasn't in choir. I made myself recognizable on a voice sharing website.

"Hey! Let's compare schedules!" she said.

I said, "First period?"

"Check," she said.

"Second period?"

"Check."

"Third period?"

"Checkaroonie."

"Fourth period?"

"Nooo......."

"I think we only have three class periods together," I said, while looking at the rest of the schedule.

"Bummer...." She said with a hint of actual disappointment in her voice.

"Oh well." I said. Then we walked to first period.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Now," Mrs. Silvon said. "Can anyone tell me what grade you are all in now?" Rirey raised her snobby little hand. She belonged in the "snooty" category, one I haven't added on yet.

"We are in the sixth grade, Mrs. Silvon." She (attempted) to say innocently. She was such a suck up. A brown-noser. And a snob. Sometimes I

just wanted to sock her in the mouth. Once, I did punch someone. He cried like a baby.

"Exactly, Rirey," Mrs. Silvon said. Rirey smirked. It disgusted me.

**"Yukari Yelnam, please come to the office."** A voice on the intercom said. A few immature boys said, "OOOOOHHHH, Yukari got in

trouble!" I sighed. What did I do this time?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! Extra special sneak peek: Yes, I do know about the new vocaloid," Miku said.**


End file.
